Tiempos Dificiles
by Myheartof.FoxY.P
Summary: Japón se vistió de una capa blanca, el invierno es frío y Sasuke tiene que buscar a donde quedarse. Los tiempos son dificiles y pocas personas aceptarían a un asesino...Aunque la inocencia de una muchacha le dará un techo a donde poder quedarse...
1. Chapter 1

Primer Encuentro: Invierno

El invierno se hizo presente demasiado rápido, aquellos copos de nieve empapando los rostros de cada persona que los admirase. No era una buena temporada, no para él. Después de tanto tiempo de recorrer aldeas y lugares diferentes, buscando algún rincón a donde poder dormir tranquilo, había llegado el invierno, la temporada fría y dura.

Tendría que hacer alguno de esos trabajitos que poco le gustaba, pero que más daba, no era la vida de él la que peligraba, no tenía a nadie y no le importaba nada.

Mejor era así… Si no tenía a nadie, entonces no sufriría, no tendría porque preocuparse, no tendría que quedarse en un solo lugar. Mientras más se viajaba, todas las víctimas quedaban en el camino y los recuerdos y pesadillas cambiaban por otras. Nunca caminaría en paz, de eso tenía la certeza, pero la cosa era no dejarse dominar por el miedo.

Aquella noche de invierno, la nevada sopló con fuerza, para su mala suerte no tenía dinero como para pagar una posada, aun así tenía para al menos calentarse la garganta con sake. Divino sake, no había bebida comparada con ella.

Se relajó un poco, tomando su segundo trago, tenía que pensar en donde poder quedarse, en estos tiempos ¿Quién querría acoger en su hogar a un samurai? Suspiró un poco, estaba cansado por el largo viaje y la nieve y el frío no lo ayudaban en nada.

Escuchó a los ruidosos hombres que estaban atrás, tomando y gozando de sus barbaridades contra el gobierno, no entendía como tales individuos podían existir, no entendía como podían vivir creyendo en patrañas.

-¡Algún día existirá un "Nuevo Mundo" y los samurais gobernarán Japón! – exclamó uno, con autosuficiencia.

La mujer que atendía, gentilmente se acercó a ellos, les pidió… No, les rogó que no hablaran mal del gobierno en su local, siempre podía haber problemas por ello, el hombre robusto y molesto por la osadía de la muchacha, se levantó de mala gana con el entrecejo fruncido y le gritó:

-¡¿Acaso sabes quien soy, mujer?! Maldigo a los débiles como tú por creer en el gobierno, ¡Deberías morir!

Ese espectáculo se había salido de control, odiaba hacer "obras de caridad" y meterse donde no debía, pero no le gustaba que se aprovecharán de las mujeres y menos llegar al punto de golpearlas, de un movimiento rápido detuvo la mano de aquel individuo impertinente que estuvo a punto de tocar el frágil rostro de la chica.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Volvió a gritar.

-¿No te da vergüenza? Abusar de esta pobre mujer no te dará ningún beneficio.

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme eso? – preguntó desafiante, de un manotón soltó la mano del chico.

-Alguien que no le gusta este tipo de espectáculos. Deberías irte, has hecho el ridículo.

Habló indiferentemente, se voltio a ayudar a la chica, que avergonzada tomó su mano para apoyarse en ella y levantarse.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

El robusto hombre trató de abalanzarse contra el chico, pero este, pudo esquivarlo y con la vaina de su espada lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago, luego le tomó de los cabellos y los jaló dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la chica, sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Y bien? Deberías disculparte con este jovencita ¿no crees?

Asustado por no poder compararse con el muchacho, rogó misericordia y pidió disculpas a la muchacha, entonces lo arrojó contra sus compañeros y espabilados, tomaron al hombre y se largaron de local. Todos los presentes, estaban anonadados de lo sucedido, en sus adentros tenía el presentimiento que el local cerraría temprano esa noche. La muchacha se reverenció ante él, repitiendo dos veces "gracias". Estaba cansado y además tenía que buscar donde quedarse.

Se apresuró a marcharse también de allí, sin prestarle mucha atención al agradecimiento de la mujer, pero ella no se dio por vencida y lo siguió hasta afuera.

-¡Matte kudasai!... Yo…

-Estate tranquila, te aseguro que no volverá a tu local.

-No es eso… El local es de mi abuela, te estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí hace un momento… Siento que eres una persona bondadosa.

¿Bondadosa? ¿Él? ¿Un asesino? Que chica tan ingenua.

-No se conoce a las personas tan solo con verlas. Esa clase de personas, que simplemente se confían en eso, terminan muertas.

Sus ojos, oscuros y siniestros brillaron con cierto recelo en la oscuridad de la noche y los copos de nieve, encarando a los verdosos ojos de la inocente muchacha, cerró los ojos, como analizando lo que aquel hombre le acababa de decir, sonrío para sí misma, su corazón le decía que podía confiar en él.

-Mi deber es agradecerte de alguna forma, como mujer no puedo permitirme entregarte todo lo que tengo, pero puedo ofrecerte donde quedarte ¿Estas solo, no es así?

El hombre frente a ella ni se inmuto en lo que acababa de ofrecerle, pero… ¿Estaba pensando?

¿Por qué tenía que decidirse tanto? Solo tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad que le ofrecía la vida. Tal vez, pudiera quedarse hasta acabar el invierno o al menos, hasta que consiguiese un poco de dinero. ¡Si! Eso haría, solo hasta conseguir dinero e irse de inmediato. Dio dos pasos hacia ella, la cual sonrío confiada.

-¿Esa sería tu forma de agradecerme? Y si me rehúso ¿Me seguirás hasta poder convencerme? - Pregunto más para hacerse el difícil que por despreciar la invitación. Aunque, al instante se llevó una grata sorpresa, pues la chica asintió sin dejar de sonreírle con gentileza.

Tales personas, o, como ella, poco existían en una época tan difícil y compleja como en la que estaba viviendo, pero agradecía su ingenuidad y agradecía al cielo por tener a donde quedarse esa noche.

-Entonces… si no me queda de otra, accedo.

-¡Oh mi dios! Me haces feliz- exclamó con extrema alegría, se acercó hacia él y reverenció su cuerpo- Gusto en conocerte- Levantó su rostro para mirarle y decir su nombre- Soy Sakura Haruno.

Sin mucho protocolo, dijo su nombre:

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Una vez más pudo extrañarse con la alegría con que reaccionó la chica.

-¡Lo sabía! Eras tú…Uchiha-sama.

Continuará…

Bueno, soy nueva aquí ^^ La verdad admiro a muchas personas de esta web (en la forma de escribir) y por eso me anime a publicar esta historia inspirada en cultura japonesa (la cual amo XD) y el anime (más que todo por el anime :D) Ruroni Kenshin (el cual aun más amo *-*) La pareja principal es SasuSaku y no tengo idea si habrá más, como se vaya desarrollando la historia ya veremos XD. Muy agradecida por alguna opinion n_ñ (Lo podría necesitar por mi baja autoestima XD) En fin, alguna critica o cualquier cosa, pueden consultarmelo, estaré disponible. Gracias por leer ^^


	2. Segundo Encuentro: ¡Es un Samurai!

Segundo Encuentro: ¡Es un Samurai!

La chica lo guiaba hacia su hogar, algo de todo eso le extrañaba, ella… ¿Le conocía? ¿Dónde y cuándo? Y aun más importante ¿Cómo? Bien, no tenía porque pensar tanto en eso, de igual forma, parecía inofensiva, aunque…. ¿Y si era una emboscada? Si era cierto que andaban tras de él ya hace un tiempo, después de haber asesinado a un hombre del shogunato.

Eso no era nada bueno, paró en seco y miró con recelo su espalda, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta y se detuvo también a mirarlo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Tenía que salir de dudas, su mirada inocente no podría impedir asesinarla si lo traicionaba.

-Tú… - Hizo una pausa corta, ella abrió más los ojos y caminó dos pasos hacia él- …Has dicho que me conocías.

-Y así es- Respondió sin más, con la misma alegría que antes. Su entrecejo se frunció, no quería que ninguna mujer jugara con él y menos esa noche.

-Yo no te conozco a ti.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso olvidaste cuando me salvaste de aquel asaltante?

-¿Qué?

-Si, esa noche de primavera, ese día venía de visitar a una amiga y entonces, fue cuando ese hombre vestido de negro me atacó, pensé que algo malo iba a pasarme pero en ese momento apareciste tu y comenzaron una batalla, no se lo que paso luego porque me desmaye. Al día siguiente me puse a investigar quien fue mi salvador, hasta que la mujer de la posada en donde me habías dejado me dijo que habías sido tú, Uchiha-sama.

-¿Noche de primavera?

-Desde entonces eh querido agradecerte, pero… Ya han sido dos veces que me has salvado y… - Su voz comenzó a bajar y el color carmesí de sus mejillas se aclaró con cada palabra.

Sasuke no cabía en tantas preguntas, así que una noche de primavera la "salvó de un asaltante"… O, cabía la posibilidad de que ese no era un asaltante, sino alguien a quien él debía asesinar. La chica parecía ser honesta, aunque, en esta época…No podía confiar en nadie y en nada.

-Esta bien, solo quiero un techo a donde poder quedarme, solo será un tiempo, luego me iré- Expresó con indiferencia, prosiguió el camino y ella contenta asintió caminando a su lado.

….

-¡Oba-san!- Anunció su llegada al entrar al recinto, de repente una mujer que no aparentaba para nada ser una abuela apareció por el umbral de una puerta corrediza que se abrió en segundos.

-¡Sakura! Te eh dicho que no me llames así- Habló con molestia sin percatarse aun de Sasuke.

-Gomen, gomen, se me ha pegado de Naruto-kun – Se disculpó con una sonrisa de por medio, la mujer rubia con enormes pechos miró al chico que estaba detrás de Sakura.

Inmediatamente, al ver su espada, apartó a Sakura para verlo mejor y exclamó inquieta:

-¡Un samurai!

Sasuke se esperaba una reacción así, ya se imaginaba lo que sucedería después y lo que la mujer le diría.

-No hay lugar en mi hogar para un hombre que desperdicia su vida matando cruelmente a otros por un objetivo insolente.

-Tsunade-san, puede explicarle- Dijo la muchacha, en cuanto oyó la firmeza de la voz de la mujer.

-No hay explicaciones para este tipo de gente.

-Tiene razón, señora, no hay lugar para un hombre como yo, pero no es cierto que desperdició mi vida matando a personas, pues solo esos muertos han de saber cuantos males hicieron en este asqueroso mundo- dijo con cierta modestia en su voz, se percibía la confrontación de miradas entre la mujer y él.

-¿Cómo te atreves hablarme de esa manera, insolente? – Amenazó con abofetearlo, pero su mano paró en seco, cuando Sakura impidió su movimiento, ella la miró un poco sorprendida, pues se percató que la chica sollozaba nerviosa.

-Abuela, deja que se quede, me ha salvado dos veces, es un hombre noble, lo siento en mi corazón. Por favor, confía en mí, no permitiría que alguien deshonrase nuestro hogar.

-Sakura- murmuró la mujer para sí misma, impresionada por las palabras de su alumna y nieta adoptiva, relajó los músculos y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que diría, suspiró, sabía que no podría rehusarse- Bien, lo aceptaré.

A la chica se le alumbró el rostro por tanta dicha, Sasuke aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, estaba un…poco asombrado.

-Pero…- Habló de nuevo la rubia- …Hay condiciones que debes seguir, samurai- repuso mirando al chico- Lo primero es que: Aquí no utilizamos espadas, y tampoco tenemos problemas con nadie, tus problemas afuera, tus muertos afuera. Serás alojado como un vagabundo, el cual Sakura dejó entrar por pura compasión, confío en ella, pero, te estaré vigilando constantemente porque no confío en ti.

-Tsk- Se dispuso a responder con arrogancia, evadiendo la mirada de la mujer, quien frunció el ceño, aunque Sakura se apresuró a responder por él.

-Gracias Oba-san, él te está muy agradecido por todo, con tu permiso- Dijo, para luego irse directamente a su habitación, cuando llegaron allí, ella pudo respirar más a gusto.

Sasuke se sentó en un rincón a mirar por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín.

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi habitación esta noche? Yo puedo dormir con mi Oba-san- Propuso la chica, el volvió a mirarla con ese brillo de desconfianza en los ojos, más no pudo evitar sonrojarse tan solo por eso, así que bajo la mirada.

-Dormiré a gusto aquí. Si quieres puedes quedarte, no me importa dormir en este rincón.

-Pero estarás incomodo- Expresó con angustia.

-Eh estado en peores situaciones, créeme, estaré muy cómodo durmiendo aquí, además, me gusta la vista de afuera- Luego se giró a observar afuera. Ella estática se sonrojó aun más ¿Cómo podía estar tan nerviosa? De igual forma no se arriesgaría, mejor era irse, tal vez le molestase que ella estuviese allí, debía de estar cansado, así que buscó unas cobijas y se las entregó con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, abrígate esta noche, no quisiera que tomases un resfriado- Luego de decir eso, se marchó a la habitación de Tsunade.

….

La mañana hizo su aparición, tan hermosa como siempre, aunque con el viento aun helado por la noche anterior, despertó rápido, pensaba irse pronto a buscar algo de comer afuera. No se confiaba en la vieja y sus tratos, no quería desafiarla tan de mañana, además, no quería que la chica lo notase. Su alegría comenzaba a irritarlo de cierta manera.

Acomodó todo y una vez hecho, corrió la puerta para poder marcharse tranquilo y así lo fuera hecho, si no fuera sido por una pequeña molestia frente a él.

-¡Ohayo! Te has levantado temprano, me parece bien, así el desayuno no se te enfría. Vamos- Le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta afuera, donde encontró la comida hecha, calentita y bien servida.

Rodó los ojos, ¿Acaso tendría que levantarse aun más temprano?

-Vamos, puedes probarlo, pues lo eh hecho yo con mucho gusto.

Suspiró resignado y se sentó, preparado para comer los onigiris, aunque muy extraños onigiris con caritas felices, una gota pudo resbalar por su cabeza. Si, era seguro que los había preparado la chica con aspecto feliz.

Cuando se iba a preparar para dar el primer mordisco a uno de ellos, una escandalosa voz resonó por toda la habitación y entonces de sus manos pudo ver como un muchacho rubio y con una enorme sonrisa le robaba Su onigiri.

-¡Ohayo~! Uhmmmm, delicioso. Muy bueno Sakura-chan.

-¡Naruto, no son para ti!- Regañó la muchacha al chico, quien hizo un puchero por la actitud que tomo ésta con él, luego se disculpó con Sasuke haciendo una reverencia.

-Eh y ¿Quién es este?

-Naruto, ¿Qué son esas formas de referirse a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?

-Es por eso Sakura-chan… uhmmm- El chico se sentó frente a él, inspeccionando a Sasuke que comenzaba a irritarse con la actitud del escandaloso rubio, tomó su espada que estaba a su lado y se levantó.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo sin más, pero Sakura no permitió que se fuera, no había ni siquiera probado sus onigiris.

-Uchiha-san, al menos permítame envolvérselos para usted, podrá llevárselos y comerlos cuando quiera, aunque…No vea la expresión de su rostro cuando los pruebe- Bajó su mirada un poco avergonzada por lo ultimo dicho, él simplemente asintió, complacido por lo considerada que era la chica, mientras que el rubio solo lo miraba perplejo.

-¿Qué tanto miras? Me molesta.

-No es nada…- Tragó saliva, de cierta manera pudo percibir en su mirada que lo que lo había hecho estremecer era la espada amarrada a la cinta de su hakama, volvió a darle la espalda y vio a la chica frente a él con lo que próximamente (cuando saliera de esa casa) sería su desayuno.

-Regresa pronto- dijo con una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Sonrosados labios, los cuales no se había percatado de ellos antes, desvió la mirada, ese pensamiento comenzó avergonzarlo y era mejor salir pronto de allí.

….

-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo es posible…?

-¿Hm?

El rostro de la chica dejó de observar los corotos que tenía que lavar para ver a Naruto, quien desde hace rato estaba muy callado.

-¿Cómo es posible que Tsunade-Oba-san haya dejado entrar a un samurai?

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta y luego bajó la mirada, Naruto apretó los puños, él había sufrido mucho, pues fue un samurai que mató a sus padres y por eso los detestaba, ella se acercó a él con solo el simple objetivo de poder abrazarlo y explicarle con más calma.

-Naruto-kun, fui yo quien convenció a la abuela de que él se pudiese quedar.

Entonces el abrió los ojos cuanto podía y estremeció su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Naruto, no quería lastimarte.

-Al menos has encontrado a quien esperabas de hace mucho tiempo, él es tu héroe ¿ne, Sakura-chan?

Su sonrisa hiperactiva y llena de entusiasmo se convirtió en una un poco triste, fundiéndose en el hombro de su mejor amiga (Y la persona que le gustaba) con su peculiar olor a cerezos, que nunca se marchitaban, ni siquiera en invierno. Lo cierto de todo era que, el hombre (que consideraba su héroe desde ya un tiempo) había aparecido para alumbrarle más el rostro de lo que estaba de radiante, pero lo peor de todo era que… Ese hombre era un asesino.

Quería la felicidad de Sakura a cualquier costo, pero no quería que lastimasen su corazón, estaría al pendiente de ese samurai. Sonrío de manera nostálgica.

-Ya te había dicho que me gustas Sakura-chan… Pero no soy tu héroe ¿ne?

Reforzó el abrazo.

-Algún día, Naruto… Reconocerán tu noble y bello corazón.

Continuará…


	3. Tercer Encuentro: Decisiones

Bueno... Aqui con la conti  
Seeh, seeh, se que me tarde bastante u.u pero créanme que la espera valio la pena xD Me dio tiempo de pensar como continuar y de seguir amando a Sasukito w

No me tardo mucho en escribir sobre la actualización porque la red en mi casa esta pesima -_-" Asi que les dejo este cap que va dedicado a mi amiga sasu_saku, que la hice esperar mucho, gomen tomodachi U.U

Tercer Encuentro: Decisiones

-Onii-san- Llamó el niño, jalándole del kimono al joven de cabellos azabaches y con la mirada fija en el piso, de forma pensativa, buscando alguna solución a sus recientes problemas.

El pequeño intentó nuevamente llamar su atención, tenía un mal presentimiento, y no lo dudaba, pues su hermano había permanecido así de callado y con la mirada perdida desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke- Dijo el mayor, su semblante frío hizo estremecer al pequeño- Padre y madre…- Hizo una pausa para luego bajar la mirada nuevamente al suelo- …Han muerto.

El pequeño Sasuke sintió que su corazón comenzó acelerarse más de lo normal y sus manos temblaron ante el horror de lo que su hermano acababa de informarle, sus lágrimas bajaron sin haber avisado y el dolor incrementó en cuestión de segundos, tan rápido y tan difícil de darle bienvenida.

-¡No mientas! ¡Onii-san, no me mientas!- Exclamó con el ceño fruncido, cerró los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpear al joven, que solo recibió sin decir nada, cuando estos cesaron, el mayor envolvió al chico en un abrazo.

-Lo siento, Sasuke, no puedo llevarte conmigo- Dijo, el niño alzó la mirada desconcertada, tratando de asimilar, si aquella disculpa era por la muerte de sus padres o por haber dicho tal cosa. En poco tiempo sintió un preciso golpe y luego la borrosa cara de ese hombre.

Iba a dejarlo solo.

…

-Uchiha-san ¿Se encuentra bien?- Dijo con cierto tono preocupado la joven de ojos verdes, era la segunda vez que trataba de llamar su atención, estaba sumergido en recuerdos nostálgicos y dolorosos.

-Si- Respondió sin más, su expresión no había cambiado en nada, tan indiferente o a veces hasta perdido, había dejado de dormir, ella lo sabía porque siempre lo veía afuera viendo como las majestuosas luciérnagas adornaban el jardín con sus pequeñas luces verdes. También salía y volvía hasta muy tarde a casa, eran pocas las veces que ella podía verlo y eran pocas las veces que podía hablarle más de cinco palabras.

-¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?

-Estoy bien.

Salió de la habitación, aquella dureza a veces le atormentaba, no podía entender a Sasuke, no sabía como ayudarle porque tampoco sabía lo que tanto le atormentaba.

…

-Tsk!- Apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba frustrado, él sabía perfectamente porque iba de aldea en aldea, atravesando tormentas, manchando su espada con sangre de otros, demostrando insensibilidad a todas las personas que llegan a rodearle: Tenía un enorme motivo para separarse de las personas, tenía un enorme motivo para nunca quedarse esperando la bienvenida de alguien.

Todos estos días había sido recibido con afecto y tratado con amabilidad, hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía tales atenciones y aun más, ya era mucho el tiempo que no recordaba tan seguidamente su angustioso pasado. Estaba seguro que seguir quedándose en esa casa terminaría por afectarle, pero el dinero que en esos días había ahorrado haciendo trabajos extras tampoco era suficiente como para poder pagar una buena posada por otro cierto tiempo. Las cosas no comenzaban a irle muy bien.

Y se estaba sintiendo…Extraño.

….

-Sasuke…- susurro para sí misma. Hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba por esta oportunidad, estar cerca de él, de la persona que la salvó de una injusta muerte sin razón, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, no sabía exactamente como actuar.

El simplemente no quería que ella lo entendiera, era reservado en todos los aspectos ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa manera? Era lo mismo para ella; Las cosas no comenzaban a irle bien con Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Sakura!- El grito de la abuela Tsunade la hizo caer en cuenta que a su lado el agua que estaba llenando para su relajante baño estaba negando todo a su alrededor.

-¡Ah! ¡Que torpe soy!- Exclamó, tenía que arreglar eso o Tsunade se enojaría con ella, se levantó y corrió a recibir a la exuberante mujer, cerrando tras de sí la puerta corrediza.

-Sakura- Dijo, una vez encontrada a la muchacha- Hay un hombre afuera.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto intrigada, al tiempo que percibía la enorme seriedad con la que hablaba su mentora.

-Dice llamarse Yakushi Kabuto y está aquí por… El samurai.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, fue a donde estaba el hombre, quien sentado en el tatami acogedoramente tomando una taza de té, esperaba por saber más de Uchiha Sasuke. Ella se apresuró a sentarse frente a él con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-Soy Haruno Sakura.

-Un placer Haruno-san- Respondió con una sonrisa amable, ella suspiro resignada.

-Dígame ¿Qué desea de Uchiha-san?

-¡Oh! Que bueno que alguien me pregunte por eso ¿Es acaso usted su mujer?

Sakura no pudo evitar enrojecer y evitar la mirada del hombre al decir aquello.

-No…Yo solo soy…una amiga.

-Entiendo. Escuche señorita, eh estado buscando a Uchiha Sasuke durante dos años y medio y eh de decirle algo de suma importancia.

-¿De que se trata?

Kabuto sonrío de manera maliciosa.

-Es algo que no le concierne a usted, solo a Sasuke-san- Hizo un pausa- Necesito que le diga que estuve aquí, él sabe perfectamente quien soy. Por favor, en verdad se lo agradecería- volvió a sonreír con amabilidad, como si aquella extraña advertencia no la hubiera dicho nunca, se levantó para poder retirarse pero la voz de Sakura le impidió dar un paso más hacia la puerta.

-Espere ¿Sasuke…está en problemas?

-No se preocupe, él estará bien.

Después de eso, se marchó, cruzándose con Tsunade, a quien pudo agradecerle por el té.

-Sakura ¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé.

Estaba anocheciendo y su estomago pedía a gritos que lo alimentara, no sabría exactamente cuando se había ido el tiempo tan rápido, en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones se perdió hasta de saber su nombre que ni se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Solo entrenar y pensar, entrenar y pensar.

Ahora que estaba afuera, no quería llegar a esa casa con el estomago vacío, debía respetarla, no era su hogar. Caminó hasta entrar a un puesto de ramen, al parecer, era lo único que quedaba abierto a tan altas horas de la noche.

-¡Otro ramen de puerco viejo!- Exclamó con alegría un ruidoso muchacho rubio.

Pero que coincidencias le daba la vida. Aquel chico, era el del otro día. Se sentó a su lado y pidió lo mismo que él, no es que fuera amante del ramen pero con hambre todo sabía delicioso.

El rubio curioso lo miró y luego desvió la mirada con un aura depresiva. Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír ante el comportamiento tan tonto de este.

-Dobe- Mormuro audible.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Replicó el chico, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eh dicho…

-Sus ramens- Intervino el hombre, entregando los dos tazones a cada dueño. Sasuke tomó el suyo separando los palillos y dio una mirada rápida al bol de ramen.

-¡Itadakimasu!- Volvió a exclamar el chico con una sonrisa y comenzó a comer todo lo que había en el envase. De repente, se apoderó un confortable silencio.

Sasuke probó con deleite el culinario platillo y siguió hasta acabar. No estaba mal, para nada, más bien le agradó. Sonrío agradecido.

-¿Sabes? A Sakura-chan le gustaría que le sonrieras así- Dijo, en un repentino momento de calma el joven a su lado, con la mirada fija en su ya vacío envase.

Analizó lo recién dicho y con enorme intriga preguntó:

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?

-¿Qué?- En ese momento, la cara de Naruto estaba consternada, no sabría que decir.

-Realmente no me importa. No es mi problema.

Un sonoro golpe se produjo cuando la mano del chico paró contra la madera de aquella mesa.

-¿Cómo puedes…? – El rubio se sintió ofendido con lo que el Uchiha le informó, con indiferencia y arrogancia- … ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Lo sabes ¿cierto? Si no lo supieras no jugaras de esa manera con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?- Preguntó sin entender, entregó el dinero, esperando que el muchacho diera la respuesta.

-Ella te quiere, es por eso que te alojó en casa de Tsunade-Oba-san, aun sabiendo que tendría problemas por tu culpa, aun sabiendo lo que eres en realidad… ¡Un asesino!- Gritó con furia, Sasuke arrugó el ceño.

-Eres un ruidoso, no tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo.

-Te aprovechas de su amabilidad, samurai ¡No es justo para ella!

-¡Cállate!

Sasuke golpeó la mejilla del rubio, con rudeza, eufórico por lo que él otro le había dicho; Él no tenía porque darle explicaciones de su comportamiento, podía manejar su vida como se le antojara. Lo que Naruto le había dicho, de cierta manera afectó su coraza de orgullo eh indiferencia.

-No sabes nada de mi… dobe- Dijo por ultimo, dio un vistazo al chico y a su alrededor, el hombre que los había atendido junto con una chica parecían asustados y el chico rubio yacía en el piso con el entrecejo fruncido y el labio roto. Tenía que irse, rápido.

…

Las personas de este mundo no podían juzgar sus acciones, no eran indicados para hacerlo cuando ni siquiera tenían poder sobre él. Nunca permitiría que cualquier bastardo con discursos o promesas irrumpiera en su camino, tenía que tomar decisiones rápidas, el hogar de la joven Haruno ya no era de su agrado.

Al entrar al recinto lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación en la que había dormido todos esos días, recoger sus cosas y luego marcharse lo más lejos posible. El invierno era duro, es cierto, pero al menos la tormenta había cesado para su suerte, podría caminar hasta conseguir algo en donde dormir un par de horas, descansado, emprendería nuevamente marcha. Su viaje lo conduciría a Kyoto, allí luego vería que hacer.

-¿Uchiha-san?

Esa voz…

Giró hasta poder observar a la persona de donde provenía la dulce voz, parecía que la había despertado porque su expresión era risueña.

-Uchiha-san ¿Todo está bien?- Preguntó con inocencia ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a ser así? Era tan… Molesto. Se aproximó a ella y con una mano la tomó de los hombros y la acercó más a él, estaba eufórico, le molestaba que ella fuera así con él.

-Deja de comportarte como si no lo supieras- Le habló con brusquedad, ella hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como le apretaba los hombros con fuerza.

-Uchiha-san me hace daño- Dijo comenzando a preocuparse por la actitud del chico.

-¡Basta!- casi exclamó- No puedes seguir pretendiendo. No quiero que sigas siendo amable conmigo- Tomó una de sus muñecas y la jaló hacia fuera, hizo que ella lo siguiera sin saber exactamente a lo que él se refería.

-Uchiha-san ¿A dónde me lleva?- preguntó angustiada, la casa estaba desierta, pues Tsunade había salido a la casa de un amiga, diciendo que no volvería esa noche.

Cruzaron la puerta del jardín trasero y allí la empujo hacia el frente de él, ella no pudo evitar caerse, pues tropezó en el intento de mantenerse de pie, lo miró preocupada y al mismo con miedo. Aquel hombre no era su héroe, el hombre que una vez la salvó de una muerte injusta.

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada apacible pero tan llena de tristeza, sacó su espada de su estuche y apuntó hacia su cabeza.

-Lo siento…- murmuró casi inaudible, pero Sakura lo había escuchado, tan perfectamente que su cuerpo tembló al instante.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Hola!!~ Volvi yeah! Ya que tengo tiempo sin escribir y sin poder continuar esta historia, e decidido que se vuelva abrir el telón y que continúe la función ;D Bien, quiero darle primero gracias, a las personas que han seguido la historia y que han llegado a leerla y pues, que haya gustado, es un placer de verdad, además de que me anima muchísimo gente, si que si xD

En este capítulo si le voy a dar de larga un poquito a mi habladuría, ya que, para este capítulo me las e tenido que apañar con la lectura de aprender un poco más sobre historia japonesa, como verán, este fic, principalmente está basado de cierta manera, a la trama del Ova Rurouni Kenshin, si, es cierto, ya que me gusta mucho estas ovas, comenzó a escribir fue gracias a ella, a esa fuente infinita de inspiración xD pero como no, como se sabrá, la historia está ambientada antes de la restauración meiji, osea, la misma época de asesinatos de Kenshin, en sus inicios en ello, tal y como se ve, esto tiene mucho que ver con historia, por ese motivo, me e tenido que informar de los acontencimientos de aquellas eras en Japón, para que tome un camino interesante la trama. En este capítulo Sasuke revelará algunas cosas de su pasado y varios motivos de su venganza. Hay muchas cosas por las cuales no e decidido hacer relevancia, como el SasuSaku, ya que, en realidad, Sasuke es el protagonista escencial y que por lo tanto, debo hacer que la atención se capte en él para luego contar con Sakura, ella será mi segunda opción, o algo parecido a eso XD Claro que habrá SasuSaku, porque en ninguna de mis historias falta el amor, pero primero es lo primero y luego lo despues, aunque ya se irán viniendo acontecimientos relacionados con este tema preferiblemente en la historia. En fin, e hablado mucho, mejor los dejo leer, sin nada más que agregar, me despido.

_Matta ne~ ;D_

**Cuarto Encuentro: Caras conocidas y traiciones reveladas.**

La vida puede acabar rápido.

Vivir o morir. Ella lo sabía, podría acabar muriendo joven en manos de cualquiera, cayendo ahogada en un lago, cortándose las venas, había miles de formas de cómo morir, pero estar a merced de un samurái armado con una katana apuntando su cabeza le helaba los huesos, no reaccionaba, no se movía, estaba quieta, estaba esperando la muerte. Estaba complacida, no había logrado otros sueños, como hacer una familia junto con el hombre que ella eligiese amar, pero estaba complacida si ese hombre la mataba ¿Es que acaso ya no era un simple gusto obsesivo? Sino que ahora era ¿Amor? Reflexionar eso cuando estaba siendo amenazada de muerte.

¡Vaya que si! El mundo podía ser bastante irónico. No, tal vez no era el mundo sino la vida. Estar vivo es un gran privilegio, sentir la brisa en el rostro, amar lo que te rodea, estar vivo era amar cada día, luchar cada día, no perder las esperanzas y tampoco dejar de creer.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ella realmente estaba asustada, porque si la katana decidía moverse hasta el final sin detenerse, atravesando la piel del cuello, destruyendo los músculos que lo componían, mientras que las venas se desbordaban en sangre y la mano que sujetaba la katana hundía con la precisa fuerza para desatar el golpe mortal, sus ojos se quedarían abiertos por leves segundos y luego sentiría un enorme dolor que disminuiría tan rápido como cuando comenzó y caería muerta al suelo frío. Perdería la vida, ya no existiría Sakura Haruno y solo las personas que la conocieron podrían sentirse afligidas por su muerte, pero estaba preguntándose ¿Y ese hombre? Y ¿Sasuke? ¿Estaría afligido? En ese instante razonó: No era posible, porque el ya estaba acostumbrado a observar el dolor y a destruir su dolor como destruía a Otros Mundos, Otras Vidas.

Se alzó, tan majestuosa como era el filo de esa arma, una última mirada, tan llena de tristeza que solo Sakura percibió en esos ojos oscuros y fríos y sus labios se movieron para pronunciar dos palabras:

-Lo siento…

Eso era todo, su cuerpo tembló y lo esperó impaciente para morir.

-¡Maldito seas!- Resonó un grito que detuvo la persecución. Sasuke miró al chico con sorpresa, venía armado, con el rostro invadido de la furia contenida que desató corriendo a su encuentro, con el filo de su espada apuntándolo hacia él, estaba decidido a matarlo y él sabía que prefería su muerte al de la chica que estaba consternada en el piso con el cuerpo temblándole del miedo.

Sasuke se movió, para poder evitar el ataque, pero el chico continuó peleando, atacando esta vez de frente. Sus espadas chocaron como relámpagos azotadores y sus miradas se cruzaron como fieras en combate.

Naruto, un muchacho que aún le quedaba mucho por vivir, un joven hombre que perdió a sus padres a temprana edad, que había sufrido como ninguna otra persona que Sakura Haruno pudo haber conocido, Naruto no merecía arriesgar su vida por ella. ¡Oh! Por ella, sumisa y callada viendo la confrontación de dos fieras. No, Naruto no merecía entregar su corazón a una persona como ella. Sus sollozos se hicieron intensos y entonces gritó; Se le agrandaron los pulmones y volvieron a ser pequeños ante ese brutal grito:

-¡Paren! ¡Para!

Ante aquello, los dos hombres se detuvieron y la miraron sorprendidos. Ella volvió hablar, tapándose la cara con vergüenza de sus lágrimas:

-Por favor- Murmuró antes- No sigan, yo de verdad…No necesito esto- Su voz se apagó al transcurrir sus últimas palabras en esa noche sin estrellas y cayo rendida al suelo, Naruto acudió rápido hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, le dio un último vistazo al rostro contraído del Uchiha y no volvieron a otorgarse palabras por lo que restaba.

….

Había voces lejanas, sentía que alguien le hablaba, movió los ojos y decidió abrirlos.

-Buenos días- Dijo con dulzura su mentora.

Ella se levantó adolorida de la espalda, era de seguro que había dormido en una mala posición, sonrío para no preocuparla.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama.

La mencionada puso una expresión inesperada, una que afirmaba seriedad.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Si, muy bien ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Uchiha-san?- Preguntó confundida.

-Naruto está afuera, tomando el té con Kiba, ha llegado esta mañana de improvisto- Acudió en su rostro una leve sonrisa y se levantó para abrir la puerta corrediza de la habitación y hacer pasar el desayuno de su alumna, lo puso junto a Sakura- Traje tu desayuno.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Uchiha-san?- Evadió, con la extraña sensación atormentándole en el pecho.

Tsunade la miró por instantes sin responder, sirvió el té y se lo dio a beber.

-Se ha marchado.

Sakura no comprendió, más deseó que aquella noticia, solo fuera una irrelevante mentira ¿Por qué? ¿De qué estaba huyendo? Pensó en la posible casualidad del hombre educado que llegó el día anterior con la intención de hablarle al Uchiha, pero esa no podría ser la posibilidad si lo pensaba detenidamente; Él no se había enterado de la visita de ese hombre, él en realidad quería marcharse.

Bajó la mirada con tristeza ¿Qué podía hacer? Uchiha Sasuke era un samurái, un asesino a sangre fría sin temor de desenvainar el filo de su espada. Anoche, que divisó la muerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, observó no solo el rostro del que precisó fue su héroe en alguna ocasión y que además, se había enamorado platónicamente de él, también divisó el lado oscuro y sin vida de Uchiha Sasuke, si dejarlo marchar estaba bien, entonces su corazón aceptaría la derrota y lo tendría en mente como un recuerdo lejano y dulce, oscuro y rosa.

Miró hacia fuera y sonrío con delirio.

-Está bien. Descansaré un rato más Tsunade-sama.

Y la mujer asintió, aunque la razón le dijese que la acompañara, entendía cómo la chica se sentía. Se levantó y cerró la puerta antes de salir.

…

Paso tras paso, camino tras camino, rostros vistos y rostros nuevos, que cambian tras cada viaje hacia un destino impredecible. Quizás todo en su vida había sido un error, tal vez ni siquiera debería estar con vida en ese momento, ¡No! Si que tenía una razón para estar con vida, estaba buscando alcanzar la venganza aun si así le costaran las cosas que más desease carnalmente, aun si su corazón se despedaza y su cuerpo no pueda descansar varias noches ¡Si que tenía una razón! Y esa razón era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiese tenido. Lo alcanzaría, a cualquier costo, porque el odio y el amor son precisamente sentimientos arrogantes que no predicen al atacar.

Aunque…le quedaba ese mínimo sentimiento de compasión: Por la chica, quien con ilusión lo acogió en su casa, bebió y comió sin recibir nada a cambio ¿Nada a cambio? Eso no era cierto, siempre hay que dar algo a cambio y él lo sabía de ante mano ¿Qué podía esperar aquella chica de él? Nada, solo su… ¿Atención tal vez? Que molesto, ahora le calcomía la conciencia, él que estubo a punto de matarla. Era cierto, no era lo mismo conocer a la víctima con detalle y luego matarla sin más. La chica lo había ayudado o ¿no? Si, claro que sí, pero él solo la había dejado, aunque despues de todo, él no tenía porque dar explicaciones de sus idas y vueltas.

Era un samurai solitario y así andaría por el mundo hasta el final.

-Tan miserable Sasuke-kun, como lo has sido siempre desde que comenzaste a matar- Replicó una voz detrás de él, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar hacia atrás, sabía a la perfección que lo venían siguiendo desde hace un buen tiempo, eso le hacía pensar que no estaba del todo solo como quisiera.

-¿Cómo has podido localizarme?

-Eso realmente no importa, pero debo decirte que Kabuto fue a darle una visita cordial a tú mujer ayer en la tarde. Al parecer no estabas y él le dejó dicho que te recordara los dos años y medio que llevamos buscandote- Dijo con aquel tono altanero que lo sacaba de quicio.

Ese hombre, tan despreciable y sucio, era repugnante verlo a la cara, era como tratar a uno de los tantos demonios que albergaba el infierno. Lo detestaba con toda su alma pero era inevitable escapar de su sombra tan facilmente.

-Dime Sasuke-kun ¿A dónde piensas huir esta vez? ¿Qué no te llevas a esa joven damisela que has cautivado con tus ojos de asesino profesional? O ¿Es qué esa pobre chiquilla a sido engañada por ti?- Preguntaba con burla, reía ante sus palabras, mostrando sus dientes perfectos y blancos, aliniados como los mismos suyos. Sasuke mantuvo la firmeza que siempre tenía ante ese tipo de personajes, fuese quien fuese, nunca se doblegaría ante nadie, ante ninguna basura que se considerase humano, estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego que a desistir y volverse a su camino.

-Hace dos años y medio trabajé para ti en el intento fallido del asesinato del shogun, dijiste que si hacía el trabajo bien, me ayudarías con mi venganza- Dijo, promulgando un acortado silencio, mirandolo desafiante a los ojos, con tan solo una expresión de apasibilidad- Pero tú no pensabas en ayudarme ¿cierto? Núnca pensaste que podría tener aliados entre tu inútil ejercito y que, cuando ya tenía enfrente de mi, a quién sería mi victima, me vendrían con la noticia de tu traición.

Aquel hombre le miró fijamente a los ojos, a esos dos pozos negros peligrosos y mortales. Nada bueno podría obtener si no se veía con cuidado con el muchacho. Sasuke prosiguió:

-No mate al shogun de ese tiempo, me era imposible despues de haberme enterado de tan semejante situación. Había destruido todo lo que estaba a mi paso, como tú lo ordenaste, pero todo eso fue una trampa- Su voz se volvió más agresiva, llena de rencor- Sabías a la perfección que me buscarían para matarme, que me convertiría en un fujitivo de ellos. Desaparecí todo ese tiempo, sufriendo lo que a mi parecer, era el destierro definitivo. De noche batallaba por permanecer vivo, alerta y en el día, solo podía dormir un par de horas en algún recondito lugar, donde no pudieran encontrarme hasta que se cumplían los tres días y volvía a mi camino incierto. Tenía dos cosas ahora por las cuales vivir. Una: Encontrarte o dejarme encontrar por ti, para poder matarte y la otra, encontrar al asesino de mi hermano y el de mis padres- Su mano se dirigió a la funda de su espada, estaba que hardía de la rabia y al encontrar de frente al expuesto enemigo, no dudaría en desenvainarla y terminar con su vida, pero Sasuke no era un idiota, tenía que permitir que el otro hablase, porque estaba más que seguro que ellos dos no estaban solos.

-Rencor- Inició con un tono lascivo y repugnante- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti Sasuke, siempre es lo que más me a gustado de ti. No albergas amor, alegría, sentimientos que podrían estorbarte para tus verdaderos objetivos, sabes que lo único que puede llevarte a tu ansiado deseo es el odio y la venganza- Hizo una pausa, para sonreirle y reirse despacio- Mi amado Sasuke ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Esto es lo que yo deseaba, este encuentro cercano y complaciente- Lo miró desafiante- ¿Quieres matarme cierto? ¡Matame Sasuke! ¡Matame! ¡Es lo que tu miserable y oscuro corazón desea! ¡Es lo que siempre ha unido al hombre con la guerra! ¡El odio Sasuke! ¡El odio! ¡¿Es que no lo vez hijo mío?! Tu futuro está conmigo, me necesitas. Los depredadores tienen que estar unidos para cazar a sus presas. Aunque desees aniquilarme, para tu pesar, no puedes porque me necesitas para buscar al hombre que asesinó a tu hermano que te abandonó para protegerte, y a tus propios padres.

-¡No me jodas!- Exclamó fuerte y con enfado- Sé que no estás solo maldito bastardo ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que me fuera tomada la molestia de hablar contigo? Ya te fuera matado y estuvieras rebolcandote en tu propio cochinero. Sé porque has estado buscandome y si piensas que volveré a caer en tu trampa, estas equivocado. Nunca más volverás a utilizarme como aquella vez. Pienso matarte, pero a su debido tiempo- Cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrío malicioso- Tal y como lo has dicho, somos de la misma categoría Orochimaru, depredadores, pero…-Rió un poco- Esta vez yo no seré el casado.

El hombre no dejó de sonreir, se había ganado un enemigo digno de él, estaba ansioso, estaba ansiándolo, Sasuke era inteligente, tal y como lo había previsto desde antes. Se permitió el lujo de verlo marchar, aunque antes de poder irse, agregó:

-Por cierto, la chica, esa no es mi mujer.

Algo grande estaba por ocurrir, algo que, pronto llegaría sin dejar marcha atrás.

**Continuará…**


End file.
